Two Butlers and a Tomato
by sasoryladyblue
Summary: Hi, I'm back, ad with another story discussing our visit to the Phantomhive manor... and this time we aren't alone i do believe you may find this story pretty interesting... very interesting


**2 BUTLERS AND A TOMATO **

**Hi, I am the head servant of the Coya house, Kimberly Zoranski. ****This is yet another story of the interesting events my mistress and I had in the Phantomhive manor. Now of course like last time I have to bring the girls, Keri and Onika, but this time we have brought another, persistent, loud, obnoxious, brat to the party. This child has served under me for almost 500 years….. (I refuse to tell you my age) she may be a little irritating but she has never let me down. Her true name to us is unknown but I have always called her "Kushina". She has long red hair and is yet another (recently added) servant to the Coya house, at first I was interested to see how this would turn out but now…. I look back on this and regret it… due to the fact that, she met another who was **_**a**_ _**lot like her**_**. This is the story of what happened that day… **

"WOOOOW! This place is massive…. Was that a good act." Kushina looked at me for reassurance. "You're an ass do you know that?" I gave her an unyielding expression to show just how much I cared. "AAAW! You're so mean Kimmy." She pouted. "Please refrain from calling me that in public" My expression stayed the same. She gave me a devious smile that was undeniably creepy, and started to creep toward me. "You're so beautiful my Kimmy" her hand started at my face and slithered down my neck. "I'm not comfortable with your flesh touching my body, it lines with violation, perversion, and molestation." My expression still stern on my face. "LOOK AT THEM, THEY ARE HUGE THEY JUST MAKE ME WANNA SQUEEZE THEM!" She screamed grabbing for my boobs. I kneed her in the chin before she could touch me. "AND STAY SEATED UNTIL THE CARRIAGE COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP!" I yelped. Lady Tina just giggled. "You know, sometimes I enjoy Kushina's lesbianism, it's like comic relief to our lives. But poor Kimmy, she's always the violated one in this situation." Keri picked fun "MY NAMES NOT KIMMY!" I snapped. "Oh come now, don't be so bitter" Onika added. "I'M NOT BITTER!" I snapped once again. "This must be very embarrassing for you." Lady Tina said in between giggles. I just sat and looked out the window with my arms crossed. "Kimberly look we're here!" Lady Tina jumped up. Then like some untrained bitch, Kushina sticks her head out the window, as the carriage pulls in to the manor. We all just looked at each other and put our heads down in shame. "SEXAAAY MAN STANDING OUTSIDE OF DOOR! HE IS APPARENTLY WAITING FOR US! LOOK KERI, MABEY HE WILL GO OUT WITH YOU SO YOU WON'T DIE A LONELY BITCH!" I face palmed. "Really Kushina, really?" Keri said calmly. "A level headed talking to isn't exactly what she understands…. Ill handle this." I explained. As soon as Sebastian opened the door before he could get out the words "welcome once again to the Phantomhive manor" I kicked her out of the carriage. I honestly didn't think she would go flying. "Please pardon my rudeness; I cut off your greeting. That was most impolite of me" I apologized. "That's quite alright madam….." Sebastian was cut off again. "OOH LADY KIMBERLY, THE TONE OF YOUR VOICE CHANGED SO MARVELOUSLY IN THE LAST FIVE SECONDS!" Kushina screamed through swollen lips. It was rude to of her to yell in someone else's company, so I throw Onika at her. Of course the down side for Onika in this situation is the fact that Kushina would immediately begin to rub her in restricted areas….. Kushina was so brazen.

Sebastian helped Lady Tina out of the carriage. It was amusing to me when Keri stuck out her hand and was REJECTED. "This is our house's tailor, Kushina. I am sorry in advance for any trouble she might cause" Lady Tina stated. Sebastian looked at me. "Yes, oh yes, she is just that bad." I said with my head down. Onika lay struggling to get out of Kushina's arms "Someone please help me hee hee" she cried out. "Let her go Kushina" Lady Tina called out. She kept going and Onika kept crying out molestation. "_**RELEASE HER NOW"**_ I grunted.

**Kushina's Pov **

Wait a second now…. She may claim that was a simple grunt…. But I felt pure evil radiating off of her. Her eyes turned completely black with red irises… and I saw her true form in horror mode, she freaked everyone out just then….. And that butler stood and smiled at us like a creepy bitch.

**Kimberly: **_**LEAVE! NOW! **_

Kushina: YES MA'AM!

**BACK TO KIMBERLY**

Well she finally decided to let go, but in terror, I didn't understand why. "Shall we continue this episode inside Lady Coya?" Sebastian leaned in towards her. "Of course, you know you are so nice. I wish my servants *not including Kimberly* were just like you, you're so proper" she complimented. "Lady Tina you are to kind, I am unworthy of such praise" modesty much. "But this be true" she insisted. We all finally made our way inside, not much has actually changed. "Please wait here, I will inform my young master you have arrived." Sebastian then disappeared up stairs somewhere. "Kushina I beg of you please. When the head of this house arrives down… Be the complete opposite of who you are. You're an actress it should be easy for you." I pleaded. "Aaaw well when you ask like that how can I say no." she touched my face. "Please do not touch me." I mumbled angrily. When the Earl came down the stairs, all tall like, and highly dignified, the only thing that could ruin such a moment happened… and as you can probably guess… It was Kushina related. "OOOOH MYYY GAAAAWD! HEEEE IIIS SOOO CUUTE!" "AAAW, why do you talk?!" I had an immediate moment of retaliation. "Why are you so mean?!" Kushina asked. "Shut up!" I snapped. "OOOOOOKAAAAAY…. That escalated quickly." Onika intervened. He walked to Lady Tina, "welcome back to my manor, lady Coya. I can see we might have more of a lively time than the last." He shook hands with her. "Yes, well, I apologize in advance for anything that may get broken, bruised, cracked, remodeled, repainted, or completely dematerializes before your eyes." lady Tina giggled. "Well, why don't you join me for tea, you've come a long way have you not? **((Felt longer than usual)) **why not have a seat?"

Onika, Keri, and that thing Kushina, was ordered to stay behind, I was going to meet up with them later. Well after our master and mistress got settled, Sebastian and I went back to the girls. When we walked back there was no words spoken between us… except…. "Do you sense that?"….. And I answered "yes". When we met up with the girls, Onika and Keri lay out on the floor, their faces showed pure terror, and Kushina was gone. "Something really bad must have happened to scared you fearless bitches, where is Kushina?" I said with and unimpressed expression. Keri looked up at me and said "….Two…." "What? I don't want a number…. I want you to tell me what happened." I exclaimed. "There was a man… Kushina… they were so compatible….. It was horrifying… someone similar to her actually exist." Onika added. "What? A man just like Kushina….. What are you talking about?!" I was truly confused until I heard a voice whisper behind me "ooooh" I turned to look at Sebastian who had a mixture of expressions on his face. "Do you know something?" I asked trying to clarify. "Yes….. Let's go before the two decide to show up." He led us off.

I was actually kind of happy that Kushina was not touring with us. That meant less to have to watch over, but it also meant more to worry about. So like a responsible being I stopped Sebastian "can we please go find Kushina? The last thing I want is another screw up caused by any of my girls. And her disappearance means the worst of situations" "worse than kitchens exploding?" he asked in a humorous sarcasm. "Heh heh heh, she has never made kitchens explode." Onika laughed nervously "but we have found dead bodies that she planted in the oven" Keri mindlessly blurted. "Shaaadap!" Onika elbowed her in the stomach. "Ouch" "any who, it is of great importance that we find her….. Immediately" I explained. "Well then, if she is that big of a problem, then it is our top priority to find her." He smiled at us. "I'm glad you think that" **(( I am just now noticing this but he is only like 2 inches taller than I am… wow…..cool)). **

So we began the search for Kushina, we checked the kitchen; we check outside, we even checked random rooms, But she was nowhere to be found. It was a little on the horrifying side to think of what kind of havoc she would cause outside of my sight and not to mention, with someone who was apparently exactly like her. "Sebastian, would you mind telling us about this person Kushina ran away with." I asked. Of course I'm going to be a little worried, letting her loose is like releasing a tornado in a trailer park….. Nothing will survive, not to mention…. The kind of being she is only makes it worse. People could lose hearts, souls, livers…. There could be severed limbs… we just had to get Kushina back…. The world could end with her being loose. "Hmmm... the one she is most likely traveling with isn't exactly a person. More like a shameless… red… hmmm… but it is as your friends say, they are a lot alike. What he was doing at the Phantomhive manor is a mystery to me." He explained. "So where do you suppose we look?" Onika asked. "Outside of here" he answered… all stern like… **((It was so sexaay))**

We had a little bit of presearch in town, of course being the responsible lady I is…. I left Lady Tina a note explaining our absence. **((I highly doubt she would read it either way))** he lead us to many different places, she just wasn't in any of them. This was admittedly starting to get a little scary. I just hope that the person with her isn't human. "Who is the undertaker?" Keri asked as we walked, what to me personally seemed aimlessly through town. "He is an acquaintance of my young master, I'm almost certain she has met up with him at some point." He lead us to an interesting little coffin shop…. Veeery interesting little coffin shop. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" he asked us, he walked through the door there was like 2 minutes of silence and then an awkward irruption of laughter…. Why? He came back out telling us to enter, and lying across the desk was a man, he was drooling, his hair was long and silver… and he smelled like death. Keri walked over and banged on the desk "WHERE IS OUR TOMATO?!" "Calm your tits sister; I think someone other than you can handle this… you is invalid at the moment…. So am I so don't get mad….. Onika, it's your turn to do something for us." I said to her slowing down my speech. She looked up at me with a blank expression on her face, almost as if she was sleepy, but Onika hasn't slept in years…. I couldn't imagine her being tired. She got up and slowly began to walk to the desk; he lay straight on his back. She climbed up and laid beside him. "What is going on?" Keri asked with a confused expression on her face "two weirdo's at work." I replied "what are they doing?" Sebastian asked. **((Whaaaaa? He's confused)) **She climbed down and said "thank you so much" then she walked pass us and went outside. Of course it was Onika so I knew she was going to leave us just sitting there wondering. So we left to catch up with her before shit got serious. After quite a few minutes of walking we finally caught up with her, and asked her what happened. "Oh… yeah that's right…um… he said that Grell took her back to the Phantomhive manor…. Who is Grell?" she asked so innocently. Sebastian just smiled at her, "You will find out soon enough." He explained.

We walked back to the manor, boy was that a long walk. Sebastian noticed it was unnaturally quiet… he even told us; it's never been like this before. "Something must be wrong here. If Kushina is really here I would have expected it to be slightly louder." Keri stated. "Agreed, she was never the quiet one." I agreed. We went inside to look around. We turned around to notice a half polished staircase. Where was Mey-Rin? We walked to the kitchen….. Still in pursuit of Kushina. "What? Where is Bardroy?" Keri asked. "This is starting to get a little creepy….. Kimberly?" Onika looked up at me. "I just hope this doesn't mean she's….. Done things." I turned around to walk away. "KKKUUUSSSHHHIIINNNAAA!" Onika screamed out lightly. We walked out to the garden….. Last time I was out here it was gorgeous… now everything is colored red. Like in the Alice and wonderland stories with the red queen and how she colored the beautiful white flowers red…. Well this is most defiantly an exaggerated version of that situation….. Even the grass was red. "Well she was defiantly here" Onika stated. "Oh my dear sweet baby Jesus." I mumbled to myself, still struck with surprise. Maybe the only thing that can truly stump a demon…. Is another demon. The reason I say that is because this action had Sebastian standing and defiantly _**((by the expression on his face))**_ try to process what was going on. "I don't understand…. I understand the fact that not all demons are the same but… this woman is in fact the most deranged being I have ever come across." Says the man who has had encounters with fallen angels. _**((Don't ask how I know that))**_. "So it's not normal for a demon to cause mischief?" I asked him. "If is…. But not like this, she's showing more signs of a juvenile delinquent than a demon." I am so thankful he has explained this to me… now I know how to deal with her. "Let's go back inside; to the front… we might be able to find her on the inside. The one thing I'm finding weird is that….. No one is even in sight. Where is everyone?" I asked. "I don't know but if you will all excuse me….. I don't feel like spending anymore unnecessary time. I'm sniffing her out." Keri said before storming off. Onika looked at Keri and said "WE COULD HAVE DONE THAT FROM THE BEGINNING….Y OU BROOM STICK LOOKING BITCH!" we followed her until she got to the center of the manor….. Then we stopped. We waited just a moment for her. We suddenly heard Keri scream bloody murder.

**Keri's P.O.V **

For whatever reason, they all stopped in the middle of the floor. I thought to myself "whatever" and continued. I sniffed around to try to catch her scent….. It is usually fairly strong because she is a demon, I should be able to sniff her out easily, but her scent was slight and was over powered by the overwhelming stench of death. I got down a hallway that was dark, long and felt drawn out. Of course I was alone at this point, not a lot of things normally phased me, but what human being could smell like this, it resembled the scent of a death god. I had moments when I felt someone was over my shoulder due to feeling like I wasn't actually alone. I was in Kushina's battle territory now…. There were a lot of things I had to watch out for. It got almost unbearably dark; I did not remember this part of the house. I began to hear whispers, they echoed through my head. I wasn't scared just, worried. In case Kimberly never told you this, Kushina loved to kill in cold blood. She usually sneak attacked her victims, like she is attempting to do me now. I heard a high pitched laugh and the sound of a chainsaw….. *that was weird*. I turned around and saw….. That man, with the long red hair. The chainsaw flew by my face, then I turned around and I saw a cage. *I might have screamed out of impulse*

**BACK TO KIMBERLY**

All three of us rushed to see what happened to Keri. The scream sounded like it came from the dining area. We rushed to the dining room; lo and behold that's where they all took place. The walls were painted red, there were red streamers hanging from the candle opera, the dining room has officially become a mess of red…. A shameful mess of red and I couldn't help but think Kushina was part of this. The seat cushions were red, the table cloth was red, even the carpets were red, I felt so sorry for this. Kushina came prancing in my direction with a red scarf, she wrapped it around my neck, so tight to the point she almost cut off my airflow. "It looks really good on you Kimmy." She said probing on my arms. "OH BASSY! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT! IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN THAT BORING OLD SILVER AND WHITE THEME THE LITTLE BRAT HAD YOU SET IN HERE! OH MY BASSY! RED! SUCH A PASSIONATE COLOR, SUCH A COLOR OF TRUE LOVE AND ROMANCE! OH I FEEL THE HEAT IN THE ROOM BETWEEN ME AND YOU! I YOUR JULIET, AND YOU MY ROMEO! OH I CAN PICTURE THE BABY THAT YOU AND I SHALL CREATE! WITH HIS FATHERS, BEAUTIFUL BURNING EYES, AND HIS MOTHERS BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR! OH BASSY I SEE OUR FUTURE IN THIS ROOM!" He tried to jump Sebastian, but he stepped out of the way. "Please Grell; refrain from saying such sordid things. It is quite a repelling feat that you possess" Sebastian responded. His eyebrow twitched. **((It is always entertaining to see him do that.))** Grell Jumped off the floor "OH BASSY! YOU CAN BE SO CRUEL SOMETIMES! I LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU!" I looked up while Sebastian was being mind f*cked by Grell. I noticed Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bardroy, and poor little earl Phantomhive in one cage across the room. "Kimberly…" I heard Keri's voice over head, and sure enough, she was in a cage….. Over our heads. Onika giggled. "Heeelp" she groaned.

I suddenly heard a very familiar cry…. "KIMBERLY! PLEASE HELP ME! I THINK THE BLOOD IS GOING TO MY HEAD!" it sounded like Lady Tina. I looked up, slowly, hoping I wouldn't have to slay a demon. Lady Tina was hanging upside down from the chandelier. I can't put to words the way I felt at that particular moment. I tried to keep calm….. I tried not to snap. "Kushina…. Get Tina down….. _**NOW!" **_Kushina swung her feet as she sat on the table "oh I think she makes to lovely of a decoration to do that." She… sh….. She just….. Denied my request…. My eye twitched and everything surrounding me turned red… _**GORE RED! **_

**GRELL'S P.O.V. **

This tall, blonde, dark-skinned girl began to turn…. Bleached white. Her skins, her hair, and even her clothes they were the same bleach color….. Her eyes were like black orbs; her lips matched the color of her eyes. There was no color to her body…. But there was an aura that was dark…. I've seen these types of people before. I turned to my dear sweet Bassy "HEY? BASSY! IS SHE A..." "Yes, she is." He had the angering expression on his face, the expression he shouldn't make toward anyone else but me, he dazed at her….. As if he was in love! "OH GAWD DEAR! YOU HAVE SET YOUR SELF UP FOR DEATH! MY LITTLE KUSHINA!" and she dashed away…. With obvious hostility, toward Kushina.

**Ciel's P.O.V **

What…in the actual F*ck…. Did I just witness….?

**KUSHINA'S P.O.V. **

I felt pretty confident that she wasn't gonna do anything… especially in front of other people….. Humans for that matter…. I sat on the table….eyes closed…swinging my feet it taunts… Then I heard from Lady Tina…. "HURRY KIMBERLY, PLEASE…. MY HEAD HURTS AND, _**KUSHINA WATCH OUT!**__**" **_when I looked in front of me I saw a flash of white than everything else turned black….. As black as Roman's _**((A/N * roman is Kimberly's real name*))**_ soul.

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V. **

When I finally came to….. Officially…. Someone had gotten Lady Tina down from the chandelier….. And cleaned up the blood stains…. And while they were at it… they fixed the room. Keri had handcuffed Kushina to the table. I just sat and listened in on their conversation for a minute. "Can't no regular handcuffs hold me down" Kushina tried to pull away from the table. "These hand cuffs, I brought them with me from where I used to live…. Before I came to this world….. With you being here I knew for a fact that they would be of great use." Onika explained unyieldingly. "Yep… so you won't be going anywhere, anytime soon." Keri added. Kushina's expression dropped. "NOTHING SHOULD BE ABLE TO HOLD A DEMON! YOU'LL SEE I'LL GET OUT OF HERE! AND I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" she began to thrash around, I do find what Onika said to shut her up…. Very interesting. "My people enslaved demons….. You tomato looking hoe." She sunk down in hopelessness. I was broke out of my interest by a very small but stern voice. "Excuse me Ms. Zoranski" I turned around to see the earl, and Sebastian. "Oh yes…um…. I'm sorry that you had to see me act that way. I'm not always like this, in all honesty. I'm just very protective of my mistress I just had a moment of…" "That's quite all right. Judging on what you did to your servant ….. I highly doubt I could have stopped you anyway." He replied. "Listen, I am _really _sorry." I continued to apologize. "That's quite alright" he just walked away. **((This kid….. you would have thought he was a full grown adult)) **"Lady Zoranski, would I be out of line if I asked you to join me, for just a while?" Sebastian approached me. I glanced back at the girls; I turned around to Keri and Onika taunting Kushina, saying "she almost kicked the _**soul**_ out of your body… hahahahahaha" I looked back over at his face… and that suave expression on his face…. "No... You're not….. I'll go with you" I replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off. Ok so….. Yeah this was a little weird; I've never seen him act like this. He took me upstairs…. To his room… yeeeeaaaaaaah.

He held the door open for me. I looked around…. And just started nervously pointing out things… "Wow it's so spacious" "look there is a bed" "It's kinda empty in here" "look at these… it a dresser" "hey look it's a deerbra… you see it Sebastian.. A deerbra outside of your window" these were only a few of my nervous prix. "Please… calm down, you act as if I'm going to take advantage of you" he said leading me to the bed. **((Not really something to tell a woman when you are taking her to your bed)) "**Please, just sit" I sat on the bed. "You're trying to get me to…you now?" "Oh no, not at all" he sat beside me. **((Shit just got serious))** "Ms. Zoranski, may I ask you're a question?" "Mmhmm *yeah*" "why aren't you married" "NNNH UNNNN *OH HELL NO* you can't ask a woman that question!" why was he asking me this….. I was confused. He chuckled in between word "it's just a question, you don't have to answer it, I just thought it would be cute to see your expression" "oh…gotcha…. Wait what?!" **((Did he just call me cute…? Maybe it was a misconception)) **he got my attention… the rest of the conversation was like that, there were so many moments I could swear he was flirting with me… openly.

We eventually got into a different position. He was lying on the bed and I was draped across his stomach, this stuff happened unconsciously. We started talking about everything and nothing. We talked about where I came from…..where he came from; we talked about Kushina and her mess today. Our conversation was ongoing, until he sat up and looked at me. He grabbed my waist to pull me up toward him. we just looked at each other in the eyes. Dammit did I wanna take this opportunity to do so many things to him, I did ever so desperately. He pulled me in to him, and I felt his hand pull up my dress. His other hand undid a very important strap on my top…. Man… he did know what he was doing. He started sucking on my neck; this action began to turn into biting. His hand was still under my dress. In the heat of this start to what will become an amazing relationship, reality literally hit me in the face. I went to pull back my hair with my left hand and I look on my finger *shit* I thought to myself. I told him I had no one, when the week before our visit my ex and I…. got remarried**…. ((Boy did I feel like a dumb ass, I didn't even get to kiss him but I had to stop it…. Or I could cheat…which I did consider))** I broke contact between us two…. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" he had a confused look on his face. "I know it's crazy but it's a little complicated... so if you will excuse me." I fixed my clothes and prepared to leave but he grabbed my arm and spun me around toward him, and his lips connected with mine….. I have no clue what happened but all I know is… everything turned black…. And I was back in that hell hole of a carriage when I woke up.

I woke up and in my surroundings, Lady Tina was sound asleep, and Onika, Keri, And Kushina stared at me. "So the reason you are here now…. you passed out after you claimed not to be able to feel your legs" Onika just stared me in the eyes. "What did you two do up there" Keri asked. "He kissed me and I passed out….. That was pretty much it" "there was too much movement up stair to be just, we kissed I passed out." Kushina grilled me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I was honestly confused. "Lady Tina sent us upstairs to get you about 4 hours since you two disappeared. **((Oh shit we only talked for about 20 minutes))** on the way up there, we heard screaming and there was a lot of movement. When we approach his room door, we waited around 10 minutes for you to finish, and he comes out shirtless." Onika explained. I was still confused….. Completely confused, and when I went to deny it all…. I had small flashback of… things I might have done with him… and they were all dirty **((you know when you have an unforgettable moment… and you have small flashbacks of the event)) **I gasped into my hand…. "This ought to be good" Kushina giggled.

**Well that was the story of that day…. Slightly more interesting than the first wasn't it? It was all due to Kushina… she gave us good game and gave me a reason to lose my mind. And I allegedly f*cked Sebastian… I kind of hope I didn't, but then…. I really hope I did… then I would be brave enough to do it again…. That sounds wrong… do not follow my example children. **

**A/N- I honestly did not mean for this story to be so long….. but I like it better than the first one. Oh yes and I am in this story introducing the amazing Kushina to you, another character from the story with me and my friends. I made tis to show you how the demons in our story act…. And to kinda let you know that out of the 3 girls none of them were human….. and Kimberly was the scariest. I had to tweak Kushina's personality a little…. She was to scare of Kimberly to even attempt to hang Tina for any purpose…. Some people didn't even touch Tina. I did it so that she would be slightly more compatible with Grell….. oh yeah! **

.


End file.
